1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, soundproof type engine generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional soundproof type engine generators have an outer shell made by attaching panels to a three-dimensional frame and four wheels in the lower part for transport (Refer to, for example, Japanese Publication No. 2006-188982). Such a soundproof type engine generator is provided with areas on the underside of the bottom panel to be held by hand by a user. These grip areas are constituted with recesses or projections formed integrally with the bottom panel.
According to JP 2006-188982, as the grip areas are constituted with recesses or projections formed by raising or sinking a surface integrally with the bottom panel to put hands on, it is hard to apply sufficient force by hand thereto, in particular when the soundproof type of engine generator is of a large size, and so it is hard to lift the engine generator to a high position.